


Falling In Reverse

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glamily - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is turned into a vampire after someone's attempt on his life but he doesn't know who to trust or how to survive, his creator Adam seems nice but can he fit in and what interest does a certain group of witches have in him to hurt Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Open Arms

**_ Tommy _ **

Tommy took a deep breath looking at the stars as he walked home from the bar. Tonight was a good night. He was calm and wasted as hell. The stars he loved so much were shining brightly. He didn’t sing often, but tonight seemed a good night and he was alone. He smiled looking up and started to hum and whisper quietly. “Come Josephine in my flying machine." “Going up she goes, up she goes” Someone responded and he turned with wide eyes to see who it was, but they pushed him into the wall before he could turn around and pinned him there.

                “Where ya been Tommy Joe?” A familiar voice asked and Tommy froze. “ Hey uh…I’ve been around." Richard. A guy from high school who had been a good friend, but like the others, had started to laugh when Tommy got interested in make up and started to wear it. “Still into the whole girl thing?“ Richard said and Tommy gritted his teeth. It had been a good night and this ass had just ruined it. “I have to get home…”  Richard sighed and looked back behind him. “Not yet you don’t and I need a little entertainment so please Tommy show me what you’ve got” He said as his hand started moving down and Tommy struggled. “Get off me!” Tommy shouted, but Richard grabbed both his arms with one hand and held them behind his back and pressed a sharp object against his side drawing blood. “Shut up” He said.

                Tommy knew he didn’t have much a chance anyway so he took the chance and yelled for all he was worth. Richard freaked out and started to fumble with the object he had and it went deep into Tommy’s side making his eyes wide and his screams real. Lights were turning on everywhere and then Richard’s weight was gone but the burning steel in his side wasn’t. Somehow it had found a way to slip completely into his side and as he scraped at the wound it just went deeper…were his hands covered in his blood?

**_ Adam _ **

            The laughs rose around him as they cheered on a rooftop to their latest success. “See if those fucking were’s come anywhere near this town again” Ashley gloated. Adam just smiled and raised his own glass clinking it with Neil. “Tonight is by far the most awesome night of my life” Neil said. Adam laughed and shoved his brother gently. “That’s because your drunk." Neil shook his head “Nu uh  I’m fine." Adam stared him down “Ok what’s our last name?” Neil narrowed his eyes and thought seriously about it before he shrugged. “I think it starts with a T." Adam shook his head and patted Neil on the back. “Close enough."

            “So who’s ready for dinner I’m thinking Golden Corral?” Monte suggested and Neil raised his glass “Fuck yeah." Monte shook his head “Anyone who knows their right from their left at this point." Everyone laughed making Neil pout, but he knew they were just being funny. “Yum anyone smell that” Ashley said tilting her head back. Adam couldn’t mistake the smell of blood anywhere it was sweet and damn near intoxicating. “Yea I’m gonna need to eat soon. Anyone else up for that Golden Corral?” Longineu said getting up to walk away. “Yeah” Issac said going to follow him.

            Adam went to follow, but screams cut through his hearing and he stopped. Blood always smelled like the emotions of the owner and Adam didn’t know how he couldn’t smell it before. The blood around them smelled like fear and pain and imminent death. “Adam it’s none of our business” Monte warned but Adam was already practically flying to the source hearing all of them curse behind him. When he had turned Neil had smelled the same way and then he had been dying because of an abusive quartermaster in a London shipyard. “Adam hold on” Ashley said from his side but he was already landing in the alley that several shop owners were surrounding.

            “Someone call the police” An old woman said and Adam pushed through the crowd. There was an older man rearranging a smaller body on some blankets and putting his leather jacket under the persons head. “Hold on Tommy Joe” A middle aged woman said. “I’m calling Lisa right now” she said. Adam looked around and the middle aged woman looked at him so he proceeded. “What happened?” She looked grim and reluctant to tell an outsider but she relented when he stared her down and maybe thralled her….just a little.

            “We heard screaming he was just…laying here and I think someone stabbed him. We know him from church and he usually comes into the shop." Adam nodded and soon the rest of the team was behind him they didn’t ask questions. They just followed his example and thralled the people around them. Most of the people moved and soon this Tommy Joe was in sight of Adam. He was unnaturally pale and gasping for air. He knelled down next to him, hand moving to pick up his shirt. Whatever had been used to stab him had hit something vital. The human was bleeding out right here in front of everyone. Adam tried to get his attention by snapping his fingers, but Tommy seemed somewhere else. Adam looked up into the roof tops meeting his creators eyes, a silent conversation flowing between them. It was more a plead then anything.

            He didn’t know why, but Monte nodded without question and seemed to look empathetic. Adam smiled and gathered Tommy in his arms. The shop keepers all looked worried and the guy who had given Tommy his jacket looked ready to snatch him from Adam. “Don’t worry he’s going to be fine” Adam said as he let Ashley do her thing and start erasing Tommy and this whole night from their memories. “Are you gonna do what I think you are?“Neil asked staring at Tommy who’s eyes had closed and the smell of death surrounded them. “I have to” Adam said. “But …not here."

**_ Tommy _ **

            The stars were stuck in his mind. They were the only good part of tonight. But now even they were starting to fade away. Tommy didn’t know how to explain how he felt he just knew he was calm and warm and safe in whoever's arms that were wrapped around him. Lisa would be mad that he wasn’t home on time…. “Just relax” Someone said from above him and he listened feeling a strange emptiness wash over him and then nothing…


	2. Rules and Regulations

**_ Adam _ **

            Monte stared at him staring at Tommy and sighed having watched Adam pace the bed for hours. “You know I was just like this with you” Monte said with a sigh putting a hand up for Adam to stop and pay attention and most of all to breathe. He did so taking in a breath of air before looking his creator over. The things Monte knew about him were endless and even the band didn’t know how he’d been turned they just knew it had been after a violent incident. “When will he wake up?” Adam asked and Monte shrugged. “You took weeks to wake up Adam it takes time to transition from your last breath to living again." Adam collapsed in a chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Will it always be this hard?” Monte smiled and patted his shoulder “No. but he’s your first turn give it some time Adam it will get a lot easier."

            “So how’s the new blood?” Neil said as he entered the room making Adam growl predatorily at him when he got too close to the bed Tommy was laid out on. Neil held up his hands backing away and Adam withdrew into his chair more looking at Monte in pure angst. Monte laughed and patted his head. “Now that will never change you will always be protective of your own. You know how I act when someone even stares at you guys the wrong way." Adam nodded. Monte could be the nicest person in the world but whenever any of his siblings or himself felt in danger Monte became the monster of everyone’s nightmares.

            “Come on” Monte said walking away “We’ll go eat and if he’s not awake by then you can continue to stare him down." Neil snickered and Adam rolled his eyes jumping up to follow. “Ah he surfaces” Sutan said as he cooked in the main hall of business building they had inhabited after it was abandoned. “The new blood hasn’t even twitched yet” Neil said sitting at the long dining table next to a half asleep Issac. “I’m guessing that’s what’s got you all jittery Adam." Adam sat next to Monte at the head of the table putting his head in his arms and groaned. “Oh baby it’s your first of course it’s going to be suspenseful” Sutan said rushing to serve him some pancakes and a large glass of blood to which he peeked at through his floppy hair.

            “Some of them just don’t wake up” Ashley said as she started to inhale her pancakes to Sutan’s obvious disgust. “Young lady at my table you breathe between bites." Ashley rolled her eyes and flashed him the middle finger to which he gasped and walked back into the kitchen part making her laugh. She hadn’t been turned by Monte but they had found her with her dead creator and offered to take her. Her sister Camilla was still sleeping. Sutan was more of a stray case then she was he had nowhere to go and he didn’t really fit in anywhere except for with them. It was probably due to his smart mouth and knack for cooking spicy food.

            Adam couldn’t even finish his pancakes to Monte’s displeasure but he got lucky when Camilla came around asking to go on a run and he nodded. He had to get away from the crushing pressure of them all staring at him like he was a time bomb ready to go off. “Be back soon” Monte warned before he retired to the living room and the sisters agreed before jumping out the nearest window. Well not really they attached to the side of the building and scaled up to the top waiting for Adam and pulled him up when he got there. “Ready” Camilla said setting her foot and staring her sister down. It was always a competition with them. “Three” Adam said slowly watching the girls twitch. “Two…one …bagels." They both looked confused but shouted when Adam took off and left them behind.

            Their version of a run was jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the outskirts and their favorite water tower and right now he was beating them by two and a half roof tops. He was trying to enjoy it but it felt wrong to be away when his blood tie was going crazy and stopped planting himself on one rooftop  for a second to breathe and felt the sisters blow past him but they stopped and turned back frowning. “Come on Adam” Ashley pouted. “Yeah it’s not a race if you just give up we were gaining on you….well I was. She was still behind” Camilla said huffing a bit out of breath.

            “I can’t” he mumbled looking back. “What if he wakes up alone….” Camilla hugged him. “He won’t. Neil will be there." Ashley hugged him from the other side “ So will Monte." Adam He wanted to say it had to be him, but he could feel their annoyance and nodded. He had to do this to calm down if he met Tommy now he’d be a babbling mess. “So….bagels." And then he took off to angry shouts of “Again?” and “You twink!"

**_ … _ **

            The run had lasted four laps around the city and now they sat in a heaping, heaving pile at the feet of an eye rolling Sutan. “Your getting sweat all over my floor” He complained offering a towel covered hand to Adam to help him up but sticking his middle finger at Ashley. “Yea how you like it bitch?" She just smiled getting up and opening her arms. “Come here Sutan” She said evily watching him back away. “Don’t you want a hug?" Sutan ran screaming for Monte while Adam caught the bowl of fruit he had been holding and unceremoniously thrown in haste.

            The door to the upstairs banged open and Monte roared at all of them making them cringe. “Relax people trying to sleep here." Ashley hugged on Sutan who made a disgusted gagging face and stared at Monte for help but he just retreated back to his hole. Monte was fine unless you disturbed his sleeping then he was a dick. “You best back the fuck up” Sutan hissed spraying Ashley with Febreze. She hissed back but Adam knew it was all in good fun. “So how was the run?” Neil asked coming from downstairs where Tommy was making Adam snarl at him.

            Neil threw his hands up looking at Monte’s sky box and whispering. “You didn’t say he was going to act like a pregnant mother." Monte’s response was to shut off the lights. “Sorry” Adam whined walking to the living room and plopped on the couch. “I can’t help it." Neil shrugged. “Wouldn’t know haven’t changed anyone yet." Adam absent mindedly played with his brothers shoe laces and watched the girls try to dominate each other at Monopoly and Life at the same time. They had a thing about playing more than one game at a time so they didn’t have to wait so long for their turn.

            “You can go see him if you want” Neil said as he looked at Adam over a magazine. Adam shrugged. “I’ll see him later." Neil shrugged and looked back at the magazine. “You’ll do fine you know…as a creator." Adam looked at him and stared. “Monte is cool and all but he’s good with taking on loads of people and just …fixing them. You focusing on just your first before you move on …it’s a good way to start out." Adam smiled and laid his head on his brother’s legs. “I won’t be able to do all his teaching and training alone." He looked at the girls and Issac who was doing a rubix cube in the corner. “I’ll need you guys."

            “Don’t ask me” Issac said “I don’t play babysitter." Longineu looked over to Adam and shrugged going back to reading his faded “Outsiders” book. “Ask Keisha and Reyna” Neil suggested. Adam nodded. He would see them at the conference this week and he knew they knew how to handle new bloods. They had partially helped train him. “When you move out can I have your room?” Camilla asked and Adam frowned. “I’m not going just yet. I can’t really start my own chapter without a few more vampires, but Tommy is a start."

            “Speaking of Tommy” Monte said from the stairs leaning casually on the banister. Adam looked to the door to the basement. Swung wide open and leading to the downstairs. Adam could feel it. That assertion of rage as he was off the couch and in the darker downstairs in a moment looking around. No Tommy….”Shit” Adam spat as they piled at the door. “Looks like you’ve got a runner” Monte mused. “Sound familiar?” Adam’s eye twitched at the memory. He had run from Monte when he’d woken the first time… “Better go catch him” Monte said walking away laughing and Adam growled feeling his eyes bleed to red. And now Adam was gone. It was all carnal instinct to find what belonged to him.


	3. Fang Fucking Tastic

**_ Tommy _ **

            He didn’t know why he was running. He just knew that he had too. Everything was on fire in his body and he had to get home to Lisa. His eyes hurt just opening them so he pulled his hood up and ran faster through alleys and walkways that were placed in the center of the city. It was the safest way home he knew. He didn’t even remember what had happened that night but he was guessing it wasn’t good. All he knew was he hadn’t made it home and now he felt like he was on some sort of drug trip as his whole body tingled.

            He had woken up in the darkness and when he’d found a way upstairs some teens had been talking about vampires and shit so he booked out of there as fast as he could watching the guy on the stairs who watched him run without acting until he was gone. He’d seemed nice but Tommy wasn’t taking any chances… He was just a few blocks from home. He passed a few streets and some shops before racing up to his house wondering how he had gotten here so fast but knocked anyways.

            He could hear Lisa inside moving the kitchen table’s chair to get to the door and she sounded like she was crying. He’d kill anyone who made Lisa cry. The door started to open but someone’s hand wrapped around his mouth and around his waist to restrict his arms pulling him back around the side of the house as the door opened. “Tommy?” Lisa said opening the door and he struggled to answer but nails dug into his arm making his eyes water as he tried to pull away. There was silence and a sob before Lisa slammed the door.

            “Well that was close“ someone said from behind him making him yell into the persons palm. “Calm down” they demanded and without knowing it he relaxed into their grip. “We’re going to walk back casually and you’re not going to argue or ask questions until your sitting down on the couch and will not get back up until I say so is that clear?" Tommy refused to answer but they let go and grabbed his arm walking next to him to reveal himself. A guy not much older than him but a bit taller with black hair and hazel eyes. He looked anywhere but Tommy as he started to walk away with him and Tommy remembered him as one of the teens from the couch.

            Tommy tried to ask questions but they caught in his throat and he found he couldn’t stop walking either. He silently panicked in his own head until he heard himself hyperventilating and the guy seemed to notice too. He stopped and let Tommy go for a moment and Tommy felt like he had lost an arm as the guy stepped away and put his hands on Tommy’s face. “Tommy stop and breathe I’ll explain everything later but you are not in danger I’m not going to hurt you I promise."

            Tommy didn’t know why a stranger’s promise meant anything to him but he heard his breathing slow and the guy started to walk with him again. He didn’t want to but he felt his eyes start to sting with tears. He was scared and had no idea what the hell was going on…

**_ Adam _ **

            Adam kept his head down holding tight to Tommy’s hand and trying not to notice him crying but he could tell. His blood tie told him Tommy was in emotional pain and it hurt Adam more than he thought it would. He didn’t know Tommy but he didn’t want him to cry. Maybe it was the bond that was beating him from the inside or the fact that Tommy felt helpless and weakened by Adam’s orders. He didn’t want that kind of power over someone especially someone like Tommy who had been hurt already.

            Adam led him back slowly making sure to use the alleys and back walk ways waiting for Tommy to say something but he didn’t and he remembered he had told him he couldn’t till they got back. “You can say something if you want” Adam said quietly making Tommy flinch the slightest and Adam keened inside. This wasn’t supposed to happen…”Please….don’t kill me." Adam stopped in shock looking at Tommy who still silently cried…Tommy thought….. Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug making Tommy gasp more out of fear then surprise and go rigid. Adam felt everything he was feeling right now.

            Fear….anger at being so close to Lisa and failing… pain from being so hungry…confusion as to why he was being hugged. Combined the feelings created an agonizing pain that rocked Adam physically. “I won’t hurt you” Adam whispered still holding onto Tommy who was trembling unable to move. “Why….me?” Tommy asked careful to not anger Adam which Adam could tell through the bond. “I’ll explain everything…just trust me. For the next thirty minutes just trust me." Tommy seemed stuck at a standstill but finally nodded slowly and Adam let him go to take his hand again.

**_ … _ **

            “There he is” Monte said as they entered the main hall and Tommy shrank against Adam. Some of the vamps came forward but Adam bared his teeth and they backed down letting Tommy sit on the couch and Camilla went to the fridge to get some blood for everyone. “So I’m sure you’ve got questions Tommy that our narrow minded ginger here has yet to answer." Adam made a face but moved behind Tommy on the couch putting a hand on either side of him on the back of the couch as a reassurance.

            “So questions go” Monte said leaning on the banister and accepting a glass of blood from Camilla. Tommy seemed at a loss before he looked down. “I …I don’t know…I want to go home…" Monte nodded but looked down as well before he sighed. “See Tommy that’s the thing you can’t now. You died a few days ago." Tommy looked like he wanted to speak but Monte held up a hand. “Let me explain. All of those fairy tale creatures that you heard about as a child they are real. In fact your standing in a coven of vampires right now and you now happen to be one." Tommy said nothing so Monte continued.

            “Vampires make up about 22% of the world population considered human, but they aren’t the only mythological creatures that exist. Incubus, Succubus, Hell hounds not necessarily from hell but pretty damn close if you piss one off, dragons rare but existent, Werewolves even though they are actually just shifters and some happen to be wolves, fairies but they are all bitches, witches also bitches , the loch ness monster though its actually really nice, griffins and so on."

            “I know you don’t believe me but I will prove it to you." Monte motioned for Adam and he came forward knowing what was coming. He had done it to prove it to the others and as much as he hated it, as Monte’s first turn it was his job. He leaned down onto one knee in front of Monte and bared his throat closing his eyes. He felt the press of nails but he didn’t feel them slide easily through cutting deep into his throat. He choked for a moment watching blood spill on the floor and then darkness closed over him and he collapsed in a pile.

           


	4. Fuck Nirvana Cheap Trick All the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk Love Nirvana and Cheap Trick Equally ....don't kill me..

**_ Tommy _ **

            Internally he was terrified staring at the corpse in front of him. They had just killed one of their own to prove a point…so what would they do to him. Everyone else seemed completely ok with this and Tommy was about to run but then the corpse started to breathe in and out and coughed. “Owww” he groaned and the older vampire looked down at him without sympathy. “Your getting a lot better at regeneration at least” he said cheerfully helping the younger up with one hand and letting him walk back to Tommy.

            “Sorry to scare you” The guy said as he leaned in front of Tommy taking one of his hands. “And I’m sorry to tell you that you are one of us now…but I didn’t want you to die. There is no going back Tommy but you will have a new family here if you want." Tommy looked down feeling a slow sense of reality settle in and it made him sick. “We can explain things if you want …or we can wait until you get some rest." Tommy nodded at the second one and the man seemed to relax. “Do you want to sleep downstairs or in the sky box Monte doesn’t mind as long as he has his chair."

            Tommy shrugged having no idea who Monte was and the guy helped him up going towards the stairs again. “Oh before we go..I’m Adam” He said pointing to himself then started pointing out people who looked up when he called. “ That’s Camilla and Ashley, Isaac and Longineu and Monte …and I think Neil is sleeping off a huge hangover in Sutan’s room you’ll meet them later." Tommy nodded looking at each vampire and trying to stick the name to them so he wouldn’t forget. “The kitchen’s that way when you wake up you’ll need it."

            Adam led him downstairs and Tommy sat on the bed looking up at him as Adam stared before he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. “Well….uh I guess I’ll leave you to it when you wake up your free to walk around here just don’t go outside…or in Sutan’s room he’s picky about who can come in his room…or Neil’s you’ll get lost in the junk." Tommy smiled for the briefest moment before he laid back and Adam walked upstairs. He didn’t know how he was ever going to get used to this…or if it was even real.

            Waking up came slow and painful as his stomach growled. The noise of the vampires above had quieted and the light of early morning had broken through the window shining right in his damn eyes. He hated when that happened… He sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms over his head before he looked around. Might as well head upstairs it was better then clamming up here. He  grabbed his hoodie wrapping it around him and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked up the steps and into the main living area looking around.

            It was surprisingly quiet and empty except for the African American guy sprawled on the couch with a book over his face and the white guy he remembered to be Isaac because of the dirty look he’d been given when being introduced.  He let his burning throat lead him into the kitchen and to the fridge remembering Adam had said he’d need it. He found what he presumed to be blood and thought about actually trying it before he gagged closing the door. He couldn’t do that at least not yet. He wasn’t ready.

            “Oh I know raw is just…ugh” Someone said from behind him and he jumped turning around and baring his teeth defensively before he straightened up wondering what the hell he was doing.  “Well at least buy me dinner first” the other vampire joked. He was small of a guy like Tommy but he was dark skinned. He was a little taller with tapered fingers that had black stiletto nails on the ends with patterns and a smiley face on the middle fingers and he wore loose grey pants and a matching shirt. “Sorry” Tommy said trying not to make enemies so soon.

            “Don’t sweat it babe” that vampire said waving him off and walking to the counter opening a glass cabinet and grabbing down a coffee machine. “So you are the newbie Tommy I’m Sutan and if you really prefer I also go by Raja." Tommy nodded and Sutan looked back at him stared. “So since your new I’ll explain we don’t really drink blood raw anymore. I mean Monte does but he’s old school and just old. We try to just add it into anything we drink or eat besides water of course we have Mio for that. Your diet will be less grain and fresh produce and more raw meat and sugar now. You’ll want to drink a lot of water too that doesn’t change." Tommy nodded again and Sutan sighed as he handed Tommy coffee he hadn’t even seen Sutan make.

            “It will wake you up. Follow me." Sutan walked away with his own coffee and Tommy followed unsure what to do. Three steps down from the dais of the kitchen and an elevator down later they were in a brightly light room that was decked out with old rock band posters, knick knacks and general odds and ends but the general theme of the room was obviously sparkles. Sparkly black bed set, light brown floors, silver curtains and a few 60’s style bead curtains between the rooms doors to other places he guess a bathroom and closet. Sutan pointed to a seat on a chest by the foot of the bed and Tommy sat down with a sigh looking up at him.

            “So in two days is the conference you’ll have to act like a real vamp or you’ll be stuck the rest of your life so I’m going to help because I’m a nice person. Let’s start by changing that thing you called an outfit in your past life” Sutan said as he set down his coffee disappearing into the closet. Tommy frowned looking down at his shirt that he’d been wearing probably since he died. It was grey and low cut and the side was ripped and spattered with blood and he had on his normal blue jeans on…”Incoming” Sutan called and something hit him in the face. He was going to protest until he saw the name on the shirt. “Cheap Trick." It looked cool so he slipped off his old shirt and started to put it on before Sutan whistled and he jumped again dropping the shirt.

            “Adam’s gonna like you” Sutan said throwing a pair of black skinny jeans to Tommy and pointed to the bathroom. “Go on." Tommy was quick to change into the shirt and the jeans even though they were a little more difficult. He stepped in front of the mirror and frowned. His hair had gotten long coming to the nape of his neck and he looked almost opaque in the bathroom light. It was unhealthy looking. He stepped into the bathroom and Sutan gave him a once over before he pointed to the vanity and grabbed a pair of scissors and a black bag overflowing with makeup supplies. “Don’t worry I know what I’m doing” He promised and he began to work out the kinks in Tommy’s hair.

**_ Adam _ **

            Midday he decided it was finally time to get up having stalled a few hours and starting to get hungry. He wondered how Tommy was doing and was pretty sure he was up by now so he grabbed his blanket wrapping it around him and came downstairs slowly from the sky box where he’d crashed listening to Monte lecture him. The girls presence is the house was gone and Longineu wasn’t inhabiting the couch but Isaac was and Sutan had his head in his lap and was rubbing Isacc’s temples talking about some fashion magazine when he saw Adam come in.

            “Well good morning Mother Teresa” He said as Adam looked around. “Looking for Tommy?” Sutan asked suggestively making Adam stare him down. Sutan pointed to the kitchen in surrender and Adam sighed dropping his blanket on him as he walked there. Tommy was face down at the table with a cup of coffee and a blanket covering him. “Having fun yet?” He asked and Tommy looked up slowly. Adam had to turn around to avoid feeling awkward. Somehow over night Tommy had managed to get 20 times hotter… “Yea I guess” Tommy replied.

            When he had first met Tommy he had been torn up a little dirty and had the slightest hint of a subtle. Now he was clean, had shorter hair, had shaven and apparently Sutan had got his hands on him with his makeup and Adam’s pants showed his obvious approval. “You alright?” Tommy asked and Adam just nodded grabbing a coffee himself and he heard Sutan laugh from the living room. “Will you excuse me a moment…” He didn’t wait for a response.

            “You son of a bitch” He hissed lowly at Sutan as he crossed the living room quickly. Sutan smiled devilishly over his magazine. “Like what you see Adam?” He replied back low enough they both knew Tommy couldn’t hear. “You did this on purpose” Adam accused. Sutan shrugged “I was trying to be nice. He looked like something the cat dragged in." Tommy came into the room at the exact moment Adam wanted to just slap Sutan and coughed to get Adam’s attention. Now his hard on was going to kill him….

            Not only had Sutan took the liberty to redo Tommy he also had him dressed in Adam’s preferred style. A big band tee that hugged his sides and hung down to thighs to hide his ass thought the shirt was so tight it wasn’t hiding shit and black skinny jeans stitched up the sides with little rhinestone accents on each laced X. “Yes?” Adam asked sitting down next to Sutan in an attempt to hide his boner. “ I’m kind of bored….is there something around here that we could do?" Sutan gave Adam a look at that and Adam looked back with a death stare daring him to say a damn word.

            “Well now that you mention it darling I do want a shopping partner and my sissy’s sleeping like a rock so….your up to bat” Ashley said as she swooped out of nowhere lacing an arm in Tommy’s and holding up a credit card and car keys. Adam growled but she growled back and looked down at his crotch quickly. She was covering his ass….stupid awesome bitch… “Um….” Tommy started but she put a hand on his mouth. “You need better clothes then that dear I mean Cheap Tricks good and all but we’ll go find you a nice Nirvana tee or The Cars! I love them don’t you?" Her voice faded as she started to walk away with a confused Tommy who looked to be pleading Adam for an out but he wasn’t going to help if it meant Tommy would know.

            Sutan waited until they were gone to scoff ”Fuck Nirvana they were shit when Kurt died Cheap Trick was awesome to the end." Adam glared at him and Sutan smiled. “Might want to go take care of that before they get back you know how easily Ashley gets bored." Adam groaned and grabbed his blanket walking to his own room next to Monte’s. “Fuck you” He moaned but Sutan just kept flipping through his magazine yelling “It’s not me you wanna fuck doll” in response. Monte’s door came flying open as he rubbed his eyes.

            “Who’s fucking who in this house, why and were you protected?” Adam stared at his creator trying to come up with a non-cocky response but just shook his head to Sutan’s delight and walked away.


	5. Witch Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be updating for a few days gonna start on my new story "Adam Lambert vs. the world" Yes it is exactly what you think. I had to do it because the voices told me too. Enjoy.

**_ Adam _ **

                Waking up once again took forever. It was habit he had yet to kick after hundreds of years and he doubted he ever would. He didn’t want to get up yet though. If he got up he’d have to go downstairs. Tommy was downstairs… He know it sounded childish but when he saw Tommy in make up and those clothes he’d damn near wanted to just do him in the living room not caring Sutan and Isaac were right freaking there. Sutan of course found it funny but Adam was ready to kill him. He’d always said he’d never fall for any of his turns and Sutan had always told him they would see.

                There was a knock on his door and he groaned staring it down like it was the door to hell before he sighed. “Come in” He mumbled into the bed. Ashley and Camilla stepped in quietly and closed the door so as not to wake Monte and skipped over to his bed taking up either side of it and hugging him. “Why don’t you come downstairs?” Ashley asked running her hands through Adam’s hair and Camilla started to poke his side. “Yeah I made egg-in-the-hole." Adam shook his head and buried it under the covers trying to hide. “I’m not hungry” he huffed. “When are you not hungry?” Camilla asked. “Your like the living trash disposal” Ashley added. Adam smiled but waved them off. “Not now I don’t want to come down there yet."

                “But Tommy’s  asking for you” Ashley complained. Adam opened one eye to stare at her. Why would Tommy be asking for him? Was he mad Adam had left yesterday and not come back down? Was he hungry? Was Adam in trouble? Was Adam overthinking this?….probably.  He was going to tell them he’d come down later but was interrupted by the door swinging open and Sutan walking in. “Adam get your skinny arse up and downstairs. We aren’t babysitters and he’s your responsibility." Adam raised an eyebrow and stared “Is he causing issues or being annoying?” He asked and Sutan smiled. “No I just wanna see you squirm” Sutan replied with a smile and Adam flipped him the bird.

                The girl’s looked confused until Sutan made a jerking off motion with his hand and they looked back at him with open mouths. “Ohhhhhhhh” Camilla said standing up with a shit eating grin. “Maybe we’ll just send Tommy up here." Ashley grinned following her sister out the door as Adam got up grabbed some pants and a shirt pulling it on quickly and following them. “Not a chance” he sighed as he walked down the stairs searching for that blonde hair and not finding it in the living room so he headed to the kitchen. Tommy was propped up on the counter with one of Longineu’s old books in his hands and fudge popsicle in his mouth and Adam wanted nothing more than to turn around and slap Sutan but he kept calm walking to the fridge instead not looking at Tommy.

                “Did you need something?” he asked and it came out harsher then he meant because he was trying not to show how turned on he was. Tommy seemed to shrink in on himself but with an encouraging look from Sutan he nodded. “I was going to ask if you could show me around this part of town…Monte said it was alright." Adam had to grip the edge of the refrigerator to keep calm. The fact Tommy had gone and asked Monte before him was slightly annoying. He was Tommy’s creator not Monte…but he guessed Tommy was trying to spend time with him to sort all that out. The question was whether Adam could handle himself or not around Tommy… He nodded slowly and closed the fridge. “We’ll go out around the town and maybe get something to eat and then we'll come back here." Tommy nodded and out of the corner of his eye Adam caught a smile.

                Sutan grabbed his arm pulling him out of the kitchen and instructed Tommy to go get a jacket from his room over his shoulder to which Tommy didn’t hesitate and Adam growled lowly. “Shut up” Sutan said as he watched Tommy disappear. “He’s really sensitive Adam so don’t snap like I know you tend to do." Adam stared at Sutan but Sutan stared back with the look of a mother bear and Adam put his hands up. “Usually people don’t grow on you Sutan” he said in surprise and Sutan backed off shrugging. “He’s like the puppy I never asked for” Sutan said and then pointed a finger in Adam’s face. “Treat him like Monte treats you….except for the sarcasm and wacks upside the head” Sutan warned and walked away as Tommy slid up next to him.

                “So where to?” Adam asked and Tommy shrugged as he walked outside with Adam. Adam was going to list off suggestions but Tommy’s stomach decided now was the time to growl and Tommy looked away in embarrassment. “Food?” Adam suggested and Tommy nodded. Adam smiled and started to walk. There was only one place to take Tommy where he was safe. The grill.

                Keisha and Reyna were glad to see him and hugged him as Tommy retreated to safety from the bar and just nodded when Keisha waved. “You shouldn’t have come today Adam” Reyna whispered when she hugged him. “Sauli, Drake, and Brad are here” Keisha said from the other side. Adam hugged them back and shrugged. “I’ll behave” he promised. Reyna gave him a look as she pulled back but went back to tending bar as she walked away. Keisha brought them to a table and smiled at Tommy. “Anything you want darling, just ask. Adam’s spoiled here and you will be too since your such a doll." Tommy nodded and Keisha walked away mouthing “Adorable." Adam could only smile. Hell yeah he was adorable.

                Tommy was in a grey hoodie today but with it up and his minimal makeup just some eyeliner and mascara he looked kind of cute…dammit order food Adam said to himself as he looked down. He was going to get the usual. Panko Breaded Tilapia. Tommy looked indecisive and he was going to say something when a hand came down on his and someone kissed Tommy cheek scaring Tommy into flinching as he looked up. When Adam followed his gaze he growled low.

                “Hey Adam” Drake said as he smiled widely. Adam smiled but it was more of a sneer. “Drake." Brad appeared on Adam’s side of the table and Sauli sat in the booth behind Tommy with his arms crossed over its border and his eyes cast down on Tommy. “Who’s the new catch?” Drake asked innocently and Adam  pulled his hand away swiftly. “Tommy meet the witches” Adam said and Sauli smiled bringing a hand down to touch Tommy’s hair but Adam growled predatorly. Tommy belonged to him and it only took one touch for Sauli to change that. Sauli paid him no mind reaching down and pulling Tommy’s head back to which the new vampire froze and Sauli smiled while Drake held Adam down by the shoulder. “Don’t you have the most beautiful pair of eyes” Sauli whispered and Tommy was relaxing and Adam growled louder.

                Sauli had done the same to them the first time they met it’s what had made him fall in love…but it was a spell not something real. Like what he felt for Tommy. Tommy was transfixed just like he had been all his mental barriers broken down and at the mercy of Sauli’s will. Drake smirked looking at Adam’s reaction ad shook his head. “Oh Adam you’re so easy it hurts. He’d never fall for something like you or me for that matter without breaking." It stabbed Adam to hear it but it was true Tommy was…Tommy he couldn’t handle other vampires or creatures in general yet. He was still scared and seemed to shy away every chance he could. Drake looked over at Sauli who had Tommy in a daze and sighed. “Let him go Sauli” he said with a sigh as he turned to walk away. “We’ll see you around” Drake said with a smile and Brad passed without a word.

                Sauli lingered for a moment still watching Tommy who was sunk against the seat unblinking and keeping eyes with Sauli until Adam banged his hand in front of them making Sauli flinch and look at him so Tommy was freed. “So violent “ Sauli chided before he walked away leaving Tommy shaking and stunned. Adam got up and came over to Tommy’s side. “Are you alright” he asked and Tommy shook his head. “Do you want to go home?” Adam suggested but Tommy shook his head. Adam knew he shouldn’t say this because Sutan would skin him alive later but he did. “ You have to tell me what you want Tommy. You’re a vampire now. Nothing can hurt you while I’m here and you have great means to defend yourself so don’t be scared and tell me what you want."

                “Do I really have to tell you I want to eat something?” Tommy said and Adam sensed a bit of venom in his voice and he sat there stunned. “Uh….no.” “Well good” Tommy said as Keisha came up to ask for their orders. “I’ll have the salad” Adam joked as Keisha wrote down his order and Tommy ordered a steak. “ Saw what happened sorry about that darling." Adam shrugged but he could feel the tension Tommy felt now. He had felt the same way the first time Sauli had done that to him. Tommy was ready to run.


	6. Medusa's

**_? _ **

                “How long?” A shadow hissed over a figure who sat in chair with their head in their hands. “I don’t know" the figure said in a small voice. The shadow threw up its hands. “It shouldn’t take this long just try your hardest” someone said from the corner and the shadow sneered “You didn’t help at all so stay out of it." The other just huffed as he stepped into the light of a window. “These spells don’t take long Drake give it time he’ll come or I’ll go get him." The shadow smiled as he twirled a silver collar in his hand. “And I won’t be nice about it."

**_ Adam _ **

                He had chewed his fingernails down to the stub and was staring at his nails in disgust as he sat in Monte’s skybox in his favorite basket chair. “I think he’s mad at me” Adam complained as he tried hard not to get nail polish on the fabric of the chair. Monte rolled his eyes and shook his head “Your overthinking it Adam”. Adam huffed like a child and started to dab at the corners of a messy nail. “ I know I just…..mehhhhh” He whined. “Meh? Really?” Monte said as he stared and Adam shrugged. “Alright you need to focus on something else” Monte said but as soon as he finished the walls of his room started shaking. Monte rolled his eyes as Sutan started one of his jam sessions. “Can you go tell him to turn it down” He hissed as he covered his ears. Adam nodded and launched off the bed with a sigh.

                The girls were there to block him off from the elevator when he came down. “Trust me you don’t want to go down there” Ashley said as Adam stared them down. “Your boy’s been ranting for hours” Camilla confirmed. Adam  panicked inside. Was Tommy really mad at him? He shoved past the girls and took the elevator down to Sutan’s room. He had a plan to talk to Tommy and tell Sutan to turn that shit down but when the smell of Tommy’s blood hit him it all went out the window. He practically rammed through Sutan’s door making both other guys jump and Sutan’s first aid kit went flying everywhere. “Jeez learn to knock” Sutan said as he put a bandage on Tommy’s hand. “What happened” Adam growled. “It was an accident” Tommy tried to say but Sutan stood up and stared Adam down. “He cut himself on one of my clothing tacks when he leaned on the dresser."

                “Oh” Adam said feeling kind of stupid. Sutan had that look that said ‘yea you feel like a dumbass now don’t you’ and he looked away. Adam took the time to notice both Sutan and Tommy dressed up with shoes, jackets and sunglasses and raised an eyebrow back to glaring at Sutan. “Going somewhere?” He asked.  “Yeah were going into town to get Sutan makeup and me Greek yogurt” Tommy said happily but shrank seeing Adam’s face. “Did you think to ask?” He said directing it at Sutan. “No it didn’t cross my mind” Sutan said sarcastically as he put his shades down. “We’ll only be a few hours daddy” Sutan said in a purr as Tommy got up to leave but Adam blocked the door. “With the witches on his case I don’t think so” Adam said starting to get annoyed.

                To his surprise it was Tommy who pushed past him with a huff “ And I don’t remember asking” he said as he walked to the elevator and Sutan smiled. Adam couldn’t form the words to tell Tommy to get back here as Sutan walked past him. “ He’s got more bite then bark darling” Sutan said “you’d know that if you took the time to know him and not be such an ass” with that Sutan followed Tommy and Adam was left with his mouth hanging open still trying to think of how he could’ve responded.

**_ Tommy _ **

                “Oh my god” Sutan said in the elevator as he stared at Tommy. “You are just a bundle of surprises aren’t you?" Tommy shrugged and flipped through his Ipod that Monte had given him.  “I don’t like being treated like …property." Sutan smiled and nodded “Amen." Tommy just smiled as the elevator dinged open. “So to Medusa?” Sutan just nodded.

                Medusa was the only club around this place and it was more of a teen to 20’s hang out luckily Tommy had died 21. The club was so loud it shook the blacked out windows and Tommy felt the stress roll of him as he got into a partying mood. This is what he needed.

                He got a drink the second he stepped in the club and he already knew he’d like it. It was a triple deck club but the last deck was closed off. The green and purple lights of the place glowed and the main dance floor was caved into the ground around the raised DJ stand forming a kind of pit. The ceiling itself was a large expanse mirror with lights strapped on every corner and of course a disco ball in the center. There was quite a decent amount of people tonight and Tommy was in the mood to dance. Sutan was too so they headed out to the dance floor for a while. Tommy learned how do a few unspeakable things and lasted all of twenty minutes before he was stumbling back to the bar with Sutan laughing hard but trying to contain it. “What the hell was that?” Sutan took a second to breathe “That my young friend, is called grinding. Trust me just don’t pay mind to it."

                Tommy shook his head as he ordered two snake bites to go which were just jello shots. He gave one to Sutan and smiled. “Cheers." Sutan laughed but then he grabbed his stomach and held up a finger. “Wow ok gotta pee brb” he said as he headed for the bathroom. “Tmi” Tommy shouted and sighed as he now felt alone in the big club. He was glad they had gone out tonight Sutan had been down about being stuck in the house so it was a good breather for them to both get out of the abandoned building they called home. Not to mention they’d both be really hung over at tomorrow’s conference.  Cause Tommy was soooo looking forward to going. Ugh. He called over the bartender and told him to tell Sutan he was going back on the outer ring of the dance floor because he was bored and headed out.

                The song selections weren’t all that bad it was one of those more alternative clubs so they played fucking everything. Tommy didn’t care he was drunk and some hot girl was eyeing him but he kind of brushed her off to dance in the general crowd. He was quite enjoying himself until someone bumped into him and he felt some alcoholic drink spill all over him.

                He turned around to yell but met a familiar set of eyes and a devil smile and he stepped back. “You” He said as the other blonde stared him up and down. “Oh no honey it’s all you” the blonde purred stepping towards him as Tommy stepped back but Tommy bumped into someone and reluctantly turned his back on ….uh the other blonde since he was too drunk to remember names. He turned to see another one of them behind him the ring leader one and the quiet one who avoided eye contact with Tommy. “What do you want?” Tommy hissed hoping Sutan’s ass would be back soon. The blonde smirked as he moved forward and Tommy tensed knowing he had nowhere to go as the blonde took his arm pulling him up to him and leaning in to whisper in his ear “Everything you’ve got to offer."


	7. In the Lion's Den

**_ Adam _ **

             "YOU LOST HIM?" Adam screamed as Monte held him back. Sutan had pressed himself against the door in fear as Adam snarled and fought against the arm restraining him. "Adam I’m sorry" Sutan said as he slid down the door to stare at Adam who glared. Monte sighed as he started to drag Adam to the couch pausing to beckon Sutan to follow with a finger. Sutan stayed a good three steps behind which was good considering Adam was boiling. "Sit" Monte demanded and Adam settled into the couch arms crossed and his eyes set on Sutan like a missile launcher ready to fire.

                Sutan avoided his stare but when Monte turned to look he practically folded into the couch. "Alright" Monte said with a sigh rubbing his temples. "Explain Sutan". Sutan sighed as he came to the front of the couch holding onto the sides and avoiding Adam's stare. "Tommy wanted to go out but didn't want to tell Adam so I agreed to take him to Medusa because I could keep an eye on him but I had to use the bathroom and when I came back he was gone people said they saw him leaving with....." "With?" Monte prompted. "The witches" Sutan whispered. Adam lunged.

**_ Tommy _ **

              Tommy’s head was fuzzy. He felt himself bobbing up and down as he held desperately to whatever was holding him up. His vision was blurred and only flashes of blue and purple appeared above him as he stared. He groaned in pain as he was set down on something hard. "Sauli" Someone said in a reprimanding tone. Why was the name so familiar? "What?" Sauli snapped angrily. Someone leaned over him and patted his forehead with a cold cloth. Tommy leaned into the touch with a sigh. The room seemed to be burning or was that him?

              "You didn't have to drop him so hard that table is steel" The person said in worry. Sauli scoffed and started to walk away from where Tommy had been laid. "Don't grow attached Brad" Said another voice across the room. It sounded smoother then Sauli and more dangerous. “Why not?” Brad asked. “We’re going to keep him right?”. The other voice sighed and clucked his tongue. “It all depends on whether Monte bends to my will or not. I doubt he will the stubborn old man would never put his own on the line for an outsider."

              Tommy cringed internally. Even though he didn’t necessarily want to be a part of Adam’s family of vampires but being called an outsider upset him for some reason. “Either way we get a new toy” the voice said by Tommy’s ear causing him to flinch. “Shhh” the voice hummed trying to sound soothing but to Tommy it sounded predatory. “I take care of my pets." Sauli laughed. “Drake don’t scare him” Brad said in an annoyed voice.

            Tommy recoiled to the best of his abilities as Drake's cold hand found his neck "Are you scared Tommy?" He asked sounding completely innocent but menacing at the same time. Some of the numbness had faded and his fist curled in anger. "Not a pet..." Tommy managed but the effort to say just those words made him numb again. "Not yet" Drake corrected sitting on the table an moving Tommy's head into his lap “But it’s something to look forward to." If he could have moved Tommy would have punched him but he felt frozen.

            Tommy heard a series of beeping sounds above him that sounded like a phone dialing and sure enough Drake put the ringing phone on speaker, listened to it ring and ran his hand threw Tommy's hair eliciting a low growl from the vampire. The phone picked up on the third ring and Tommy heard the most beautiful sound ever. "Who the hell is this and why in the name of the coffee I have yet to have are you calling at three in the fucking morning?" Sutan snapped tiredly from the other end of the phone.

            "Good morning beautiful" Drake said in a tone dripping a suicidal sweetness. Sutan was silent and Drake; not expecting an answer, continued speaking. "Be a dear and go get Adam for me would you." More silence and then some shuffling before the second most beautiful sound Tommy had ever heard came over the phone. "Drake?" Drake smiled devilishly. "Hey Adam" Drake said as if it was just a casual conversation and continued to thread his nails through Tommy's hair in a slow threatening way.

            "Is he ok?" Adam asked quickly. "Who?" Drake replied staring down at Tommy as he kept a shit eating grin in place. "Don't play stupid" Adam snarled over the phone and Tommy actually leaned into Drake at the ferocity of his voice. Drake's demeanor changed instantly and his nails caught on a snag in Tommy's hair and he yanked hard on it making Tommy cry out a bit. "Tommy?!" Adam called out. Tommy wanted to reply but Drake held a finger to his lips and Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat along with his words.

            "Don't worry Adam he's safe, unharmed and conscious. Just a little dazed and hungry." Hungry? Tommy began to register the burn in his throat  and whimpered low in his throat. It was a terrible, dry and sticky feeling that made breathing hurt and now it was roaring harshly through his lungs with every breath he took in. "What do you want Drake" Adam pleaded over the phone. Drake bypassed his question with one of his own. "Do you feel it Adam? Through the bond you vampires have? Hurt, humiliation, fear, hunger?" Drake taunted as he traced Tommy's lower lip with the tip of his nail. The intimate gesture had Tommy shying away but he was still to numb to move much.

            Rage and worry flooded through him but he knew it wasn't his own emotions. These were Adams. "I'll tell you what Adam" Drake said as he went back to running his hand through Tommy's hair. "Agree to meet us at Blacklight Lair and I'll feed him. Show up and you may even get him back." There was a long moment of silence before Adam sighed and Tommy prayed he wasn't that stupid. "I'll be there soon Tommy" Adam promised and the line went dead.

            Drake sighed and tossed the phone but Brad caught it before it could hit the wall. "He loves you already" Drake said simply leaning back on one hand and continuing his petting with the other. "No!" Sauli snapped. "No he's just a one night screw" Sauli spat before storming out of the door and slamming it. Tommy cringed as he passed by still afraid of what Sauli had done the first time they met. "Please Sauli don't shout " Brad called after him. "Please shut the fuck up" Sauli shouted as he slammed the door again for good measure.

            He looked away from the door to look up at Drake who was staring at him and still freaking petting him. "Does he scare you?" Drake asked silently. Tommy was quiet and Drake seemed to sense the cold shoulder he was getting so he moved off the table and set Tommy's head down gently. “Well I promised to feed you so.....Brad come here." Brad looked more than opposed to the idea but he came forward eyeing Tommy.

            "You know what to do" Drake hissed at him and walked away in the direction Sauli had. Brad looked after him angrily before turning back to Tommy with worried eyes. "I don't want to do this...you look like you don't either but it's myself or Sauli and he force feeds." Tommy looked away and Brad sat down next to him. Tommy had sworn to himself he would learn to control and not be like those stupid vampires in the movies that just lost it.

When the smell hit him though he whined so pathetically he was sure if he got out of this alive he'd kill himself. Brad was hesitant but he brought a bleeding wrist to Tommy's mouth and every moral Tommy convinced himself he had flew out the window as he bit down.

 

**_ Adam _ **

            Adam roared in anger as he slammed the phone into the wall. “Adam sit down” Monte demanded harshly and Adam was in a chair before he could say boo. “What were you thinking Sutan” Monte asked as he paced the floor. Sutan shrugged. “He asked to get out for a while and he didn’t want to tell Adam” he repeated. Adam took that one to heart and looked down. He had always trusted Monte right from the start but Tommy was already wary of Adam. Adam shook his head and walked out of the sky box to the living room downstairs.

            He grabbed his phone from his pocket to check for any messages. He had called Brad and even Sauli to no reply of course but he was hoping that Brad would pick up. Surely he hadn’t been a part of them nabbing Tommy. When Sutan had told him that he had lost Tommy it had been bad enough but finding out that the witches had taken him was worse.

         "What do you want to do Adam?" Adam shrugged running a shaking hand through his hair. " Idon't know Monte. He's scared and confused and hoping i'll come save him...as if I wouldn't! He already doubts me? Did I change him for noth..." "No" Monte interrupted. "You made the right choice he's the perfect first turn the witches know that they're hurt horny and dangerous, they now have your heart in their hands and they damn well know it."

Adam groaned and slid down the wall feeling the burning in the back of throat vanish. Drake had kept his promise. "Tell me what to do" Adam begged. Monte looked up for a second and offered Adam a hand. "Tonight? Drink. Tomorrow? Kick ass." Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the offered hand.


	8. Poisonous

**_ Tommy _ **

   Waking up brought pain and cold. The table was freezing, but Tommy still couldn’t move. He was still numb and now shivering. The ache of not having blood for a few hours had turned into a burn that refused to let him sleep any longer and he opened his eyes slowly. Hushed mumbles and the occasional laugh reached him from the other room where the witches had gone earlier in the day. They must have been pretty confident to leave him unbound and surrounded by what looked like medical equipment and if he wasn’t mistaken….potions. Chemicals, he decided. Even if they were potions, which sounded stupid, they would still be considered chemicals. 'Oh Tommy Joe how do you get yourself into these things?' he thought to himself.

  Tommy reached for the table grabbing it to pull himself up. It wasn’t an easy process. After five minutes of struggling to steady himself on the edge of the table and waiting for a dizzy spell to pass; he slowly lowered himself to the floor being careful not to make noise. A quiet breath and a step later and of course like any complete blonde and damsel in distress Tommy fell….into the the other table….full of glass tubes. He watched a few drop to the ground and shatter. Tommy scrabbled only causing himself pain to get behind it the table as the door swung open and Sauli stood there with his arms crossed only seconds later. .

  The flash of anger on Sauli's face faded into a sly smile as he looked Tommy over making Tommy shrivel back. “Well good morning beautiful. We were wondering when you were going to wake up after you passed out. A little hungry aren’t you?” Tommy kept his eyes unblinkingly glued to Sauli and eventually Drake and Brad as they also entered the room. Tommy could deny the burn in his throat, but he didn’t know how to respond, so he just watched them all silently analyzing them waiting for them to move.

  “BOO” Sauli shouted suddenly and Tommy jumped so hard another few glasses went crashing and Drake and Sauli were sent into a fit of giggles. Brad just looked uncomfortable standing just inside the door, looking anywhere but Tommy or the other witches. Tommy felt a rage build in him and the witches seemed stunned stopping suddenly and Tommy had no idea why until he noticed his own hissing. He’d bared his fangs at them and a low growl had left him before he could control it. Sauli’s playful attitude dropped so suddenly Tommy thought he may have imagined it and Drake seemed a little edgy at seeing his fangs. He’d have to keep that in mind.

  “Flash me those pretty teeth of yours again and see how fast I rip them out” Sauli threatened ignoring Brads annoyed stare in his direction. “Now Sauli” Drake interrupted. “Lets be civilized….after all Tommy’s our guest." Tommy snorted and glared down all of the witches as his sarcasm, that only came out at the worst times, surfaced. “Some guest service." Sauli smirked and started to walk forward to which Tommy matched step for step backwards grabbing a vial off the table with a glowing orange liquid inside.

 “I can see why Adam likes you. Pretty, sassy, and obviously innocent." Tommy didn’t understand, but he saw the slight flicker of caution at seeing the vial in his hands that Sauli’s eyes showed. “But, if you want to see him ever again in one piece, you’ll hand that bottle over and behave or I’ll show you just how easy I can shatter you." The words ended venomously and Tommy knew he didn’t have much time so he took the chance and threw the bottle in Sauli’s direction. It totally missed of course but Tommy was halfway to the door by then. He pushed past Brad and ducked under Drakes arms into a bright loft surrounded by windows looking out over the city. He ran down the hallway to get to what he hoped was the front door but opened it to find a basement.

  He could hear the witches coming and looked around lost on what to do before he spotted a window….How far up was he? Could he make it if he jumped? Only one way to find out….He ran to the floor length window yanking it up as fast as he could and stepped up so he could jump but he froze. The ground was so far down. The cars of the city looked like ants from here. Surely he wouldn’t make it….but what choice did he have? He closed his eyes and let go…

  Two seconds of a mini heart attack before someone yanked him back by the waist and he yelped as he was slammed into the floor. He heard a crack as his head hit the floor. “And your suicidal” Sauli commented as he straddled Tommy who attempted to punch him, but Sauli grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor so Tommy could only glare at him. Without blood, Tommy had the strength of a human and Sauli was using his powers to hold him down. Drake and Brad were in the room in an instant. Drake was red with fury and Brad look pale as they both looked over Tommy who bucked and kicked like a banshee.

  Sauli watched the show for a moment before his eyes turned a rather unsettling purple and he locked them with Tommy’s brown ones. “Stop." The command snapped through Tommy like a whip. His body went slack under Sauli and he felt the numbness spread through him again but more painful. “Relax” Sauli demanded as Tommy fidgeted slightly. He was fighting whatever this was with everything he had but he was slowly losing and soon he was unable to move as well as slightly drowsy. His eyes drooped as his head tilted to the side though the eye contact he had with Sauli wasn’t broken.

  “There we go” Sauli said with a smile letting Tommy go. Tommy couldn’t find it in him to move and the longer he stared at Sauli the more tired he got. “We won’t make that mistake again” Drake huffed as he pulled something from his pocket handing it to Sauli who looked at it and grinned. “Cruel…I like it.” He replied but Tommy heard it from far away as he slipped unconscious.

**_ Adam _ **

   Tommy was freezing and thirsty and fucking terrified. What were they doing to him? Adam growled and slammed a fist into the wall causing all but one of the covens vampires to flinch. Monte just stared at him letting him vent. He’d tried to calm Adam down earlier but gave up after Adam felt a blooming headache that noted Tommy had sustained a head injury of some kind and collapsed afterwards only to wake up seconds later screaming his head off. All he could feel was some kind of heat that buzzed dully but constantly through the bond and it drove him wild. He couldn’t feel Tommy’s emotions or speak to him telepathically and he was left clueless.

   “Adam” Sutan said in a scratchy voice. He was all cried out from when Adam had earlier tried to attack him. Adam didn’t know what had come over him but the fact he’d almost hurt one of his best friends was wounding. He had no control right now…

   The phone rang and Adam was so tightly strung that he almost leapt for it but managed to compose himself and ripped it off the receiver putting it to his ear. “What did you do?” Adam snarled before the person on the other line could get a word out. “I didn’t do anything” Sauli said calmly. “I mean, Tommy did jump out a window." Adam’s heart dropped. What if…? “I caught him for you though you’re welcome by the way." Adam let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “And he’s just begging for you to come get him….so I’d hurry to apartment four thirty in the Islander Hotel.” The line went dead and Adam turned to the other vampires who stared back with concern. “We have to go …right now."

… _An hour later…_

   The drive was nearly unbearable. The fear even more so but knocking civilly on the door so as not to alert the rest of the hotel….that was true agony. The door swung open almost a second after and he was relieved to see an unharmed Tommy standing in it’s wake. It was spoiled by the two witches who blocked him off and the one who held him tightly around the waist. “Tommy” he breathed out relaxing a fraction.

   “How rude we're here to you know” Drake commented crossing his arms and Sauli moved his hands from Tommy’s waist. In a flash of blonde Tommy was in Adam’s arms and Adam held him tightly. Surprisingly none of the witches moved and Adam tensed again but so did Tommy as he trembled and pain shot through Adam as he felt a wave of electricity pass through him so quick and violently he shuddered.

  “I told you not to run” Sauli said matter of factually as Tommy trembled and Adam looked down. “Tommy whats wrong?” Tommy tried to form words but he couldn’t. Adam could tell he was in a lot of pain but he was holding it back through the bond. Tommy didn’t want him to feel whatever he was feeling but he needed to know what was causing it at least. Tommy tried again but coughed instead burying is face into Adam’s shoulder as if to hide and Adam saw it. It made him want to lunge into the apartment and rip the witches apart.

   A shock collar…..strapped and locked tightly around Tommy’s neck and shocking him harshly for crossing the threshold of the door and yet Tommy wasn’t letting go. He was holding onto Adam like a lifeline and that hit Adam hard. “Tommy get back….” Tommy shook his head but Adam pushed him away and Tommy looked hurt by it as he stood in the doorway half in half out. The look on his face though…Adam knew he’d made the wrong choice but before he could reach out for him, Tommy’s eyes slipped closed. The pain he’d been holding back from Adam, hit with excruciating force causing Adam to grasp his own neck slowly. 

   Tommy collapsed into a pile on the floor shortly after. Adam and the other vampires reached forward but were stopped by a pulse of power that Drake sent out and they all looked up at him with glowing red eyes . “I wouldn’t if I were you. You’ll only hurt him again." Adam glared at him and straightened. “What do you want Drake?” He asked trying as hard as he could to keep calm. “I don’t” Drake responded looking down at Tommy with a wicked smirk. “I’ve got everything I could possibly want."


	9. Negotiations

**_ Tommy _ **

“Shhhhh."

    Tommy groaned in pain. It was all he could feel. He knew he was on someone’s lap but he couldn’t see for the life of him. It was dark underneath the blindfold placed over his eyes. Not that he minded, it kept him from the migraines the lights brought. He couldn’t move either. That was more for the sake of willpower though. He had no willpower left. The witches had Adam, had separated Adam from him and now Adam was in Tommy’s place and Tommy was just some….pet. The witches kept him around, but he had no idea why. They could have killed him….they should have killed him.

    “So quiet today aren’t we?” Sauli asked in his usual snarky drawl. Of course Mother Brad wouldn’t stand for it and Tommy could hear him slap Sauli gently. “Leave him alone” he hissed and Tommy could hear Sauli mimicking Brad under his breath.

    “Boys boys” Drake’s voice sounded from above. Tommy flinched feeling a hand run through his hair. “Adam can hear you with those heightened senses." Sauli scoffed and Tommy felt the side of the couch he was laid across dip slightly near his legs. “What do I care….” Sauli was trying to say he didn’t want to care, but they all knew he did. He wanted Adam. They all wanted Adam. According to the witches though, all Adam wanted was Tommy.

    “Don’t be upset Sauli” Brad whispered and Tommy heard Sauli shove Brad, probably across the room from the yelp Brad sounded. “Screw off!” Sauli hissed and Tommy could feel Drake laughing silently.  “You think this is funny” Sauli asked. Drake shrugged and gently moved out from under Tommy, laying his head on the couch and giving it a quick pat. “I think your being a baby, throwing a fit for someone you can go see right now” Drake responded and Sauli huffed. “Why bother! He only wants him!” Sauli shouted and Drake snorted. “Is it really that hard to take him with you Sauli?” Sauli said nothing and Drake made a noise of mocking.

    “Oh don’t tell me you’re jealous” Drake teased and Sauli yelled in frustration. “NO! I just think Adam is stupid! He’s obviously lowered his standards." Everyone in the room jumped at a loud and obnoxious thump resonating from the lab side of the penthouse. Drake snickered. “I think he heard that one." Tommy flexed his fingers gently as feeling returned to them. Maybe that spell they’d smacked him in the face with an hour ago was wearing off. Granted he’d probably deserved it for biting Sauli….

    “I think I’m going to go see him” Brad whispered and Tommy felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up. “Whoa” Sauli said and Tommy felt the hands leave him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Sauli asked venomously. There was the sound of another shove and the hands were back. Just as gentle as before they helped him off the couch and made him stand. He could barely walk, but Brad put an arm around his waist to steady him. “Adam’s only acting like this because he’s worried…let me handle it."

    Surprisingly there was no argument. Not even a word. Brad seemed satisfied and escorted Tommy slowly to the lab. There were no words between them and Tommy couldn’t speak if he wanted too. The several magical binds on him made him nearly like jello. As the door slowly opened Brad’s grip on him hardened. In response there was a loud, chilling growl that echoed the expanse of the lab.

**_ Adam _ **

    Two figures. He couldn’t make out faces because of the dim lights, couldn’t smell them out for lack of blood, and speaking of which he was starving. “Adam…..” Brads voice……He moved across the lab quickly attempting to tackle his ex, but he hit a wall of magic that was thrown up between them. He scratched at it bearing fangs, but Brad just stared at him with a pitying, sad look. “You done yet?” Brad asked in a monotone voice.

    Adam just stared at Brad intensely wanting to rip him apart when the person leaning on him groaned in pain and slumped against Brad who had to hold him up. “Tommy” Adam breathed quietly. All his anger and frustration flew out the window and was replaced by worry. Tommy was leaned against Brad, Brad had both arms wrapped securely around Tommy holding the blonde up on shaky legs and his face was hidden by his curtain of blonde hair.

    Adam couldn’t feel him through the bond. The witches had made sure of that. He had no idea what Tommy was feeling, thinking or if he was even fully conscious. “Tommy” he whispered again but Tommy didn’t even seem to know he was standing right in front of him. Adam shifted his eyes towards Brad who was watching him patiently. “If you want this situation to get better you’re going to have to behave. It’s only been a week. Imagine what we could do to him in a month." Adam’s eyes caught the subtle movement of Brad’s hand toward Tommy’s pants. “Who knows Sauli might get tired of waiting for you…I know Drake has. He fawns over your new blood like he already owns him."

    Adam growled again but Brad didn’t react. He just brought Tommy to the ground with him not taking his eyes off Adam. He reached up his now free hand to push the hair back from Tommy’s face. He pulled the black blind fold off gently, revealing Tommy’s eyes. They were cracked open slightly, but glazed over like he’d been drugged. Adam felt his blood boil at that but even more so when Brad got to close to Tommy like that. “You need to behave Adam or I can’t promise the safety of your new blood….but if you calm down enough. I’ll let him stay in here….at least for an hour so you two can catch up. Do we have a deal?” Brad asked. He seemed completely calm but Adam wasn’t falling for his innocent act.

    “Do. We. Have. A. Deal.” Brad emphasized moving his hand from Tommy’s hair to his neck tracing little patterns and making Tommy shudder. Adam glared feeling his temper start to get the better of him, but he knew if he wanted Tommy to be safe….he needed to give some to get some. He needed Monte….but all he had right now was himself and he needed to protect those of his pack. If he couldn’t protect his first turn who’s to say he could protect any of them…..He stared at Brad and felt his body relax, even with him mind reeling, and found himself smirking a bit. “Deal."


End file.
